Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, the introduction of semiconductor devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) has significantly changed the way we live. LEDs have advantages such as power-saving, small size, short reaction time, and long life, and are currently widely applied in areas of display and illumination. Moreover, LDs have advantages such as high energy efficiency, small size, lightweight, and low price, and are also widely applied in many areas such as optical fiber communication, optical discs, laser printers, laser scanners, and laser pointers.
In general, in the semiconductor device manufacture process, dopants used as donors and acceptors are added in suitable amounts in a semiconductor material via a doping method, so as to adjust the type and the concentration of the conductive carrier of the semiconductor material, such that the doped semiconductor material forms an N-type semiconductor and a P-type semiconductor having different electrical properties. In a semiconductor device, the interface between the N-type semiconductor and the P-type semiconductor forms diode characteristics. For instance, the light-emitting method of both the LED and the semiconductor laser includes applying current to a compound semiconductor. Electrons and holes to which current is applied respectively pass through the N-type semiconductor and the P-type semiconductor, and electron-hole combining is formed on the interface having diode characteristics between the N-type semiconductor and the P-type semiconductor. The LED or the semiconductor laser converts electron-hole combining into a form of light to be released according to the individual characteristics of the semiconductor material. In other words, in the electroluminescent process, doping of the semiconductor material plays an important role in the efficacy of the device.
In general, the method of doping the same layer of the semiconductor includes growing a doped semiconductor material layer via metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) or implanting a doping element in an undoped semiconductor material via ion implantation. However, these doping methods readily cause defect or dislocation to the semiconductor material lattice, such that the efficacy of the semiconductor device cannot be readily increased. At the same time, this issue is also one of the current bottlenecks of increasing the photoelectric conversion efficiency of LEDs and laser diodes.